1. Field of the Invention
A holder to maintain a book open at a specific page so that it can be read and the pages turned without holding to in the hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently when a reader is cooking, eating, or otherwise occupied with the hands, it is desired to maintain a book open at a specific page so that it can be read. Additionally it is desired to be able to turn the pages periodically and without much difficulty. There have been devised various stands on which the book can be placed and which hold it in a tilted attitude so that it can be read. Such stands include tabs which overlap the pages and hold the book open to the desired page. However these stands are somewhat cumbersome to carry around and store and generally are somewhat limited in the size of the book that they will accommodate.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a book holder which will maintain the book open to desired pages and which is easily portable and storable.